openminded
by nando x3
Summary: Finn needs to open his mind. Puck is the only one who can help.
1. OpenMinded

Well then, here we go again. My first Finn/Puck ("Fuck", right?) slash. I guess it's a little OOC, but then again, you can't blame me for trying.

Btw, Glee isn't mine – I just like to play with those jocks. The fic contains spoilers from the 02x04, so if you didn't watch yet, better stop riding right here!

* * *

- I don't get why you was so upset about the Sam/Kurt thing. I mean, if he was gay, so what? He will deal with soon or late. - Puck crossed his arms behind his head, closing his eyes. It was the first day since Puck went out of the juvenile prison and as Finn's mother was spending most of her evenings in Burt's, he came by to play Wii and chat - and for "chat", of course, it means "know everything about the Sam/Quinn date, but Puckerman will never admit he was jealous and they both knew that.

Finn frowned his forehead, narrowing his eyes. Puck seems to be pretty relaxed - or, in other words, as stoned as he could be - but not enough to stop begin the Puck he always knew and start being someone else so... "_gay friendly_". Wasn't him who pushed Kurt in the garbage cans, to start?

- Dude, what the hell are you talking about? - Finn looked at his friend for a moment, trying to figure out how much the marijuana was affected Noah's brain. Except for the fact that Puck was smiling like someone that just saw a green dwarf, he seemed normal. So, where does that bullshit came from?

- If he was gay, he wasn't into Quinn, right? - for a moment, Finn was almost sure Puck was talking to the flower jar instead of to him. - Besides, it wasn't your business, man. If he's gay, he'll be gay no matter what.

- And _you_, the biggest bullier, says so. - Finn rolled his eyes, leaning on the sofa.

- I don't bully them because they're gay. - Puck said, laughing. - I bully them because they're weird. It's different, dude. By the way, do you remember when i went to that military camp my dad made me go and all that stuff? When I said I had to learn to work with weapons and to peel pinions? Well, those were metaphors, if you know what i mean.

- What the hell that was supposed to mean? – Finn stepped back, a little confused. He always was a little slow, but when the meaning of what Puck said hit him, he wished have never asked.

- I know you since we were doing the third grade for the second time, Finn, I know you have trouble accepting different things. I remember you used the same underwear for three months until it tear apart. But once you try it… it's not that bad. – and even before Finn realizes what his friend just said, Puck made the distance between them shorter.

In the next moment, the lips of Puckerman were pressed against his.

The first thing Finn tough was that the position was really uncomfortable. The second, that Puck's lips tasted like beer and salt, but the flavor was kind of nice. The third was "WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?"

- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, MAN? – he pushed Puck away, trying to control himself; the last thing we wanted was to punch his best-friend, even if the jerk deserved. Puck was smiling and for a moment he really looked like a sex shark.

- Wasn't bad, was it? – Noah got up, thrusting his hands into his pockets. – Gets better, eventually. If you wanna try… my family went to a bar mitzvah, so I'm alone in home tonight. – and he left, leaving Finn alone with his thoughts... and his feelings.

And, Gosh, he had a lot of feelings. Most of them left him really scared – and the rest, really horny. That was when he decided not to think anymore. Or, at least, not in that night.

Five minutes later, he was at Puckerman's door.


	2. more than just friendly

Well then, that was supposed to be a one-shot – but since I love this couple so much, I decided to make a second chapter. I'm pretty lame with NC-17's descriptions, so… yeah, the entire chapter is pretty lame.

And thanks a lot, **Alexander Murder** and **NakedKing** for the reviews x3 (just in case… if you liked the fic too, why not let one as well?)

While standing in front of Puck's door, the only thing Finn could think was about giving up that stupid idea. Slowly, he began to realize what was _really_ about to happen the minute that door open. He wasn't ready for that - actually, he was _far_ from ready for that. Maybe wasn't the worst idea turn around and go home. Maybe he should call Rachel; after the grilled cheesus thing, she could totally let him touch her boobs again. Yeah, Rachel's boobs are hot. She doesn't have much of them (the two are more like olives, or something like that), but in the end, they're better than Puck's dick. Or aren't they?

He couldn't really answer that question - in the minute the opened, all the thoughts fade away from Finn's mind. More accurately in the moment he saw his half-naked best-friend looking at him with that _thing_ in his eyes - the thing that makes Puck looks a lot like a predator. One just waiting for the moment the eat him.

Literally.

Puckerman wasn't wearing a shirt - he was probably working out; Finn couldn't stop himself from following beads of sweat running down his chest with his eyes. Gosh, for a moment he could totally picture himself sucking every stupid little drop away from Puck's perfect abs - or sucking something else, because Finn soon realized Puck was wearing the damn tight shorts that marked every inch of his body. And he was not thinking about his _height_.

It was _also_ when Finn realized how _touchable_ Puck's ass was.

- So... are we going to _do_ that? - Finn asked, siting on Puck's bed, squeezing his fingers. They climbed the stairs in silence and Finn could fell every muscle of his body filled with tension - everyone's but one, the most important right now. But when he looked at Noah's face, something told him that he wasn't going to use that toll. At least, not for a while.

- Well... _yes_. - Puck locked the door, moving slowly in Finn's direction - like a snake, ready to pounce. - But first we're going to do _this_... - and he practically jumped on him, his mouth pressed against Finn's. It was good; _really_ good. The taste of beer and salt remained in Puck's lips and tongue, the last one opening space inside Finn's mouth, starting a war for control where both would win. Noah's weight made Finn sit down on the bed, one of his hands in Puck's hips and the other one behind his head, forcing him to not break the contact. Puck bit Finn's lower lip when they separated, pushing him to remember how to breath. - ...and then a little of _this_. - Puck kissed his neck, helping Finn to take off his shirt, just to continue kissing through his chest.

Every kiss was like dozens of hot needles drilling under his skin, making him moan, beg for more - and he could say, from the look on the face of his best-friend, that Puck loved every sound coming from Finn's mouth. The feeling of the wet tongue licking his nipple, sucking, _biting_ was nothing less that disturbing. Puck was making a road from his neck to his hips and Finn only realized what was about to happen when Puck unzipped his jeans.

- Wait, wait, WAIT! - He whispered, pushing Noah away from his groin. - It's not like forbidden or something like that, to do this kind of thing, in your religion?

- I'm pretty sure G'd had better things to care about than where I put my tongue, Finn. - He laughed, ready to take Finn's underwear... with his teeth.

- Wait, wait, WAIT! - Puck's hot breath make that particular muscle come back to life, a hard-on so... well, _hard_ that almost make him blush. - Wouldn't it make us... err, I don't know... _fags_, or something like that? - He leaned on his elbows, trying not to look to Puck.

- I'm Puckerman, dude. I fuck everything that moves and talks. But talking is an option. - and Puck held Finn's hands, so he couldn't stop him to do what he wanted to do.

And soon Finn learns that he shouldn't try to stop an artist when one decides to work - and there was no other definition for what Puck was doing. It was SO FUCKING AWESOME! Finn was almost crying on pleasure, biting his lips 'til he could fell the blood on his mouth. Clinging to the sheets of the bed, he begged Puck not to stop; moving his hips against Puck's face, he could fell the throat of his best-friend squeezing his glans until drive him mad. Where did him learn to do _that_?

Better not to know.

- Fuck, Puck, fuck, I'm gonna... - but even before he could say "cum", everything was gone. Puck moved his head away from Finn's dick, smiling like the fucking son a bitch he was.

- Not now. - he lay on Finn, pulling him into another kiss. Finn wrapped his arms around Puck's back. Was a little odd (Puck just sucked him, after all), but Finn definitely could spend the rest of the night doing that - but, unfortunately for him, Puck had other plains, clearly exposed when Finn heard him open his jeans and underwear, pulling them up to his knees.

And the Finn knew _why_ the girls called him "Puckerzilla".

- Wow, wow, wow, calm down! - he said in a breath. - You want me to do... _that_ on you? - "_please say no, please say no, please say no_..."

- I have a better idea. - and he lay on Finn again, but this time trying to catch something in his bedside table. Finn tried to look and see what was, but Puck was sat on his knees in a blink of an eye. - Spread these legs dude, I have to show you something. - and he felt Puck positioning himself between his legs before he could say anything.

- Puck, I don't think I wanna... - but it was useless to argue. Before he could understand what just happened, Puck was pressing something in his... well, in a place he wasn't used to touch, in other words. It was cold, slow and rhythmic, just like a caress. Weird? Yes, but every movement, every new gentle pressure, produced chills that came from the base of his spine straight to the rest of the body. Lucky them that Puck's parents weren't in home... but doubtless their neighbors would talk about the _scandalous girl_ Puck had brought home that evening.

Yeah, scandal was a nice way to call what Finn did when Puck started to put the first finger inside him. It was harder to say if he was begging Puck to stop or _not_ to stop, though.

- I guess you love this, right? - Puck asked, starting to play with Finn's dick, right after the second finger enter.

- Please, Puck, _please_. - He begged again, almost tearing the sheets. Puck moved both hands faster, watching Finn's breathing accelerate. When he was almost done - Puck could fell Finn getting ready to cum - he stopped again. Finn let out a discontented groan, burying his head in the pillows.

- Are you trying to _torture_ me? - He yelled. Puck laughed and, as a response, Finn threw a pillow at him. - This is not funny!

- Actually, it _is_. - Puck lay on him, pulling his legs until they were both around his waist. Finn moaned, feeling the friction between his dick and Puck's. - I'll give you something to _moan_ about.

And he definitely gave.


	3. what are we now?

It was supposed to be a one-shot, I know, but since the story keeps coming for my head, what can I do? Anyway, I hope you like it – and if you do, reviews are truly welcome.

* * *

- Wow. That was...

- ...Yeah.

- I didn't know you could do that with your...

- ...Yeah, neither did I.

They were laying on the bed, side by side, their hearts beating fast against their chests, sweat everywhere. Puck was staring to the roof, a big smile on his face; he never felt so... _relaxed_ before. Yeah, "relaxed" was a good word. That was the main reason he keep doing that sort of thing with guys; there were no bounds, no limitations. Quinn was such a _prude_, she didn't even wanted to touch him! Santana, by the order hand, only did what she wanted to do - which was nothing much, he had to admit. Rachel... well, she probably will die as a virgin, so she really didn't count. With guys he could do what he wanted to do, because he knew the other one would like it too. He could go deep, hard and fast, knowing that what hurts the pal was making him go to heaven as well.

Sex with guys was always awesome - and with Finn, considering that he just lost his virginity... hell, it was two hundred times better.

Finn was thinking pretty much the same thing in the same moment - but he kept his eyes closed, biting his lower lip, avoiding to look at Puck. He was taught that girls are the way, the truth and the life - and he couldn't allow himself to think in _other_ way. But now, while he listened to the beating of their hearts, Finn couldn't stop to weigh the two sides - and Puck made him cum _twice_ before himself, his side definitely had a point.

And, of course, it scared him. He _enjoyed_ every _inch_ of it, _loved_ what Puck made him fell. Girls had never made he fell so… complete, by all means. With Quinn and Rachel it was special, but most of the time he just felt submissive; with Santana, it was good, but kind of weird. Now, to thinking about it, Finn started to realize that he may haven't like it so much for… _other reasons_.

- So what now? – the question pop out of his mouth before he could stop himself. They look at each other for a moment, in silence; Puck seemed a little scared. – What are _we_ now?

Puck looked at him, deciding if he should be confused or angry. If he still had a hard-on, it would be gone in a blink of an eye. They stared at each other for a moment, trying to read the answer in the other's eyes.

- We are best-friends. – Puck said. – Why ruin that? – and he knew it was the wrong answer the moment it came out of his mouth.

Because Finn and Puck were cosmic opposites – which means that Finn was the sensitive one. While Puck could go around and fuck everyone/everything, Finn was easily attached to people, usually by the smallest of things. Of course he would want more than a kiss in the forehead and a "so long and thanks for all the fish!" answer.

He obviously didn't want to be treated like one of the girls who Puck was used to fuck.

- Yeah, of course. – Finn scratched his neck, sitting on the bed and starting to look for his shoes. – So… it's better if I go, now, and…

- Listen… - Puck grabbed his hand, pulling him back to the bed. – You're my best friend and I kinda love you. We did it, it was fun, we can keep doing this, but no stereotypes, rules or obligations. We are not dating and you won't leave Rachel because of me nor will we go around holding hands. We don't have to show _anything_ to _anyone _but ourselves. We are like friends with benefits, but in a gay way, and I like it.

- I guess I like it too. – Finn still looking disappointed, but a part of him was also relieved; if Karofsky and Azimio already throw grape slush in his face for being a part of Glee Club, he didn't want to know what they would do if he decided to jump out of the closed with Puck.

And, of course, Rachel would break every bone in his body if he decided to leave her for other man.

- So, are we good? – Puck asked, the tips of his fingers sliding down Finn's waist. Finn bit his lower lip, before moving his legs around Puck's waist.

- I guess so. – and they didn't talk much for the next minutes.

And they didn't pay attention to what was happening around them, too – because if they _did_, they would notice someone trying to open the door some minutes later. Or a big eye, filled with surprise, looking through the keyhole, definitely enjoying what it just saw.


End file.
